


Nodi (fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrazioni per la fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5452580/chapters/12603968">Nodi</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75">Grace75</a>.<br/>Pastelli acquerellabili su carta liscia. </p><p>Illustrations for the Italian story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5452580/chapters/12603968">Nodi</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75">Grace75</a>.<br/>Media: Smooth paper and watercolored pencils.</p><p>Partecipa seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nodi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452580) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75), [Graffias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias). 



> Non credo di avere abbastanza parole per definire quanto visceralmente io ami questa storia. E allora proviamo a lasciar fare alle fanart, che in questo caso sono state più un bisogno compulsivo che altro. Non avrei mai smesso di disegnare per questa storia, volevo illustrare questo, e poi quello, e poi quell'altro. È un gioiello di rara bellezza e mi ha fatto emozionare come una cretina, e amare i suoi personaggi, e amare la sua autrice un pochino più di prima, ammesso che fosse possibile. Quindi questi disegni sono per te, Grace, e per il tuo Derek, e per il tuo Stiles, e per tutto il loro branco.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fanart for this chapter is inspired by this [lovely manip](http://redandbluesterek.tumblr.com/post/99147484956) by [Redandblue](http://redandbluesterek.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> La prima fanart di questo capitolo è ispirata a questa [meravigliosa manip](http://redandbluesterek.tumblr.com/post/99147484956) di [Redandblue](http://redandbluesterek.tumblr.com/) ♥

 


	7. Chapter 7

 


End file.
